Combination ovens that are capable of cooking using more than one heating source (e.g., convection, steam, microwave, etc.) have been in use for decades. Each heating source comes with its own distinct set of characteristics. Thus, a combination oven can typically leverage the advantages of each different heating source to attempt to provide a cooking process that is improved in terms of time and/or quality.
In some cases, microwave cooking may be faster than convection or other types of cooking Thus, microwave cooking may be employed to speed up the cooking process. However, a microwave typically cannot be used to cook some foods and also cannot brown foods. Given that browning may add certain desirable characteristics in relation to taste and appearance, it may be necessary to employ another cooking method in addition to microwave cooking in order to achieve browning. In some cases, the application of heat for purposes of browning may involve the use of heated airflow provided within the oven cavity to deliver heat to a surface of the food product.
However, by employing a combination of microwave and convection cooking, it can be appreciated that two separate heat sources must be provided. One such heat source handles microwave energy application, and the other heat source handles convection cooking application. The provision of two separate cooking sources can increase the complication associated with management of the application of heat, and can also increase the cost of the corresponding combination oven. Thus, it may be desirable to provide further improvements to the ability of an operator to achieve a superior cooking result that is at least potentially achievable without requiring the cost and complication of providing two separate heat sources.